Persona
by Wagashi-san
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'un soldat, poursuivant un assassin, aidé par une princesse dans un théâtre obscur. A moins que les rôles ne soient inversés… ou que son masque ne trouble sa vision. YAOI, 1x2
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_**27 Novembre 199 AC  
****17h59 – Londres – Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_Heero vérifia à sa montre qu'il était à l'heure et poussa la porte du bureau de Lady Une. Le panneau glissa sur la moquette dans un frottement feutré. La pièce était entièrement silencieuse hormis le léger grattement de la pointe d'un stylo sur une feuille de papier. Lady Une affectionnait le calme. Il referma la porte derrière lui sans faire de bruit. La jeune femme n'avait pas levé la tête, elle savait que c'était lui. Elle le reconnaissait à sa discrétion._

_– Vous avez demandé à me voir, dit-il d'une voix égale._

_Sa main s'immobilisa au dessus de la feuille et elle le dévisagea par-dessus ses lunettes. Heero Yuy ne perdait jamais de temps en vains discours ou en bavardages sur la météo. Il était direct et efficace. Si les guerres engendraient des désastres, elles permettaient aussi des progrès technologiques considérables et donnaient naissances à des hommes de qualité. C'était ce dont Lady Une était convaincue._

_– Oui. C'est au sujet d'une mission délicate et urgente sur laquelle j'ai besoin d'une personne expérimentée. Et vous êtes le seul ex pilote de gundam disponible, puisque comme vous le savez, monsieur Barton et monsieur Winner sont en congés et monsieur Chang est en mission d'infiltration en Chine aux côtés de mademoiselle Poe._

_Heero acquiesça d'un léger signe de tête._

_– L'affaire concerne l'assassinat de plusieurs hauts dignitaires de l'ancienne Alliance Terrestre. Les meurtres ont commencé il y a un peu plus d'un an. On a cru au début à des accidents isolés ou mêmes à des suicides. Mais des éléments nouveaux dans l'enquête révèlent qu'il s'agit certainement d'une machination mise en place par un assassin très habile. Une personne entraînée, peut-être en ancien soldat de la guérilla terrestre ou un ancien terroriste de la rébellion spatiale…_

_– Resistance, la coupa Heero._

_Lady Une ne releva pas. Elle faisait souvent ce lapsus. Cela semblait amuser Heero._

_– La police n'a aucun suspect. Les meurtres sont du travail de professionnel. Ils se sont tous déroulés dans des résidences ou des hôtels de haute sécurité. Rien d'inhabituel n'apparaît sur les vidéo de surveillance et il n'y a pas de traces de fibres, d'empreintes ou de cheveux. L'assassin est un fantôme. C'est une affaire grave qui relève de notre juridiction. Le climat politique international commence seulement à se réchauffer. L'assassinat d'anciens membres de l'Alliance pourrait causer de nouvelles tensions. Il faut faire table rase du passé, on ne peut pas se permettre de laisser libre cours à ce genre de vendetta aux conséquences dramatiques. Cette vague de meurtre doit cesser et l'assassin doit être mis sous les verrous… dans les plus brefs délais. Puis-je compter sur vous ?_

_Heero accepta d'un signe de tête. Il l'avait écoutée parler sans rien dire avec une attention toute disciplinée. Il avait saisit le CD qu'elle lui avait tendu et qui contenait les informations détaillées de sa mission. Il avait affiché peu d'enthousiasme parce que c'était ce à quoi elle s'attendait en lui demandant de remplir seul une mission si délicate et si floue._

_– Bien. Faites-moi parvenir un rapport chaque jour. Je veux être tenue au courant de chaque détail de votre progression. Essayez d'agir vite, il faut éviter à tout prix l'incident diplomatique._

_– A vos ordres, répondit Heero d'une voix neutre._

_Il la salua et sortit sans faire de bruit en serrant dans sa main la petite boîte qui contenait le disque._

_Il y avait quelqu'un dans le couloir. Heero referma la porte avec précaution et fit quelques pas vers le vieil homme au crâne dégarni._

_– Tu as reçu la mission, dit l'homme._

_Ce n'était pas une question. Heero ne répondit pas. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette conversation._

_– Heero, j'ai fait ce que tu m'as dit. J'ai monté ce dossier comme tu me l'avais demandé et j'ai attendu que tu sois le seul disponible pour le transmettre à la commission. Tu me dois des explications je pense. J'ai dissimulé des informations pour toi…_

_– Howard pas maintenant…_

_– Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens absolument à agir seul ? Qu'est-ce que tu sais et que tu ne dis à personne ? Heero ! Si tu ne me réponds pas je parle de ton comportement à Une…_

_Heero passa à sa hauteur et continua jusqu'à l'ascenseur. Derrière la baie vitrée, le soleil couchant embrasait le ciel d'une intense couleur rouge sang._

_– S'il-vous-plait Howard, je dois partir ce soir même. Je vous expliquerai à mon retour si mes doutes se confirment._

_– Si tu es toujours en vie tu veux dire !_

_Heero ne répondit pas. Il soupira et n'osa pas croiser le regard accusateur de son vieil ami._

_Après la guerre, Howard avait été recruté par les Preventers. Il était chargé de la cellule d'observation : il collectait des informations et se tenait au courant de toutes les affaires importantes de terrorisme, de meurtre ou même de détournement d'argent sur la planète et les colonies. Sa contribution dans la résistance pendant la guerre l'avait amené à beaucoup se déplacer et il avait de nombreuses connaissances qui lui étaient maintenant encore très utiles. Il montait les dossiers et les transmettait à la commission des Preventers qui jugeait s'il était opportun ou non d'intervenir. Son rôle au sein de l'organisation des Preventer était primordial. Et les anciens pilotes de gundam étaient heureux de travailler à nouveau avec lui._

_– Te mesurer à cet assassin tout seul est très risqué ! Même pour toi c'est une mission dangereuse, argumenta Howard en suivant l'ex pilote._

_Heero ne répondit toujours pas. Il appuya sur le bouton de l'ascenseur et tapota le métal du boitier avec agacement._

_Howard s'appuya contre le mur et le dévisagea un instant._

_– Tu crois que c'est lui ?_

_Le brun releva brusquement la tête vers le vieil homme. Son regard bleu sombre semblait s'être teinté de rouge. Howard connaissait ce regard. C'était celui du soldat blessé, le regard du garçon qui reste fort parce que c'est la seule chose qu'il sait faire, qui se met en colère pour ne pas montrer ses faiblesses, qui se bat pour oublier qu'il souffre. Heero portait un masque de calme et de maîtrise de soi que seule l'évocation de l'ancien pilote du Deathscythe pouvait craqueler._

_– Je suis allé sur L2, ajouta le vieil homme, plus bas, en regardant la ville basculer dans la nuit à travers les grandes vitres du bâtiment moderne._

_Heero continua à le fixer de son regard caustique._

_– Je suis allé à l'adresse qu'il nous a donné et…_

_– Quand y êtes-vous allé ?_

_– Après toi._

_– Après moi ?_

_– Un de mes contacts sur L2 t'a reconnu là-bas et m'a dit qu'il t'avait vu. J'en ai conclu que tu étais allé le rencontrer. Mais tu n'as parlé à personne de cette rencontre, j'ai trouvé ça étrange. Alors j'ai profité d'une enquête que j'avais à faire sur L2 pour lui rendre visite en personne… L'adresse qu'il a donnée est celle d'un bâtiment en ruines. Il n'est pas sur L2, hein ?_

_Heero regarda les portes de l'ascenseur avec intensité comme s'il espérait passer au travers._

_– S'il a donné une fausse adresse, c'est qu'il ne veut pas qu'on le retrouve, continua Howard. Il est probable qu'il veuille seulement qu'on lui fiche la paix._

_– Duo est excellent pour fuir et se cacher. S'il avait voulu disparaître sans donner de nouvelles, il n'aurait pas eu à mentir. Il aurait disparu. Et personne n'aurait pu le retrouver. Il a horreur de mentir, s'il l'a fait c'est forcément qu'il y a une raison._

_– Et à quoi tu penses ?_

_– Je pense qu'il ment pour détourner notre attention. Celle des Preventers et des autorités. Il fait semblant de mener une vie paisible sur la colonie de son enfance pour qu'on ne pense pas à lui, pour qu'on ne le cherche pas._

_– Pourquoi est-ce que Duo ferait quelque chose d'aussi tordu ? Tu vois des complots partout Heero… Il a menti pour avoir la paix. Moi aussi si j'avais voulu planter des choux à la campagne je vous aurais donné une fausse adresse pas vous voir débarquer un matin ! Vous ou quelqu'un de mal intentionné…_

_– Howard… On parle de Duo. Duo ne plante pas des choux. Il ne prend pas sa retraite dans un endroit paisible. Si vous aviez passé autant de temps avec lui que moi, vous le sauriez. Duo paraît toujours confiant et détendu mais il ne dort que d'un œil et se méfie de tout en permanence. Il ne fait confiance à personne. Il sait se battre dans le noir. Il sourit quand il tue. Il n'a jamais cessé de combattre Howard, il est toujours quelque part sur cette planète, dans un endroit sombre, couvert de sang jusqu'aux coudes…_

_– Mais le Duo que tu as connu vivait la terreur de la guerre ! Il a sûrement changé !_

_Heero se mordit la lèvre d'agacement._

_– L'homme qui m'a élevé disait qu'il y avait deux types de guerriers. Ceux qui se battent pour des valeurs, suivant leur foi, écoutant leur conscience, ils n'envisagent chaque combat qu'à travers le filtre de la morale. Et il y a ceux qui ne suivent que ce que leur dicte leur cœur. Ce sont les guerriers les plus dangereux de ce monde. Ils ne se battent pas aux côtés des faibles par simple sens moral, ou même pour la paix ou l'honneur, mais parce qu'ils vivent la même souffrance qu'eux, parce que l'injustice les heurte avec la même violence que la main des tyrans opprime les peuples qu'ils asservissent…_

_– Et Duo est de ces guerriers ? Il ne peut pas trouver le repos. Tout comme toi… Et tu penses qu'il se cache derrière le masque de cet assassin ?_

_– Oui._

_– Pourquoi ? S'il combat pour le bien, il n'a pas de raison d'assassiner ces hommes…_

_– Sûrement parce qu'il pense que la justice n'a pas été rendue, après tout ces anciens dignitaires qui se pavanent au sein de la haute société ont du sang sur les mains. Aujourd'hui ils servent la paix mais ils œuvraient pour la guerre il n'y a pas si longtemps._

_– Et pourquoi tout particulièrement Duo ? D'autres pourraient vouloir se venger._

_– Cette façon de tuer est trop propre, trop impeccable, c'est comme une signature. Je sens que c'est lui, Howard, ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux expliquer._

_Il avait parlé d'une voix basse et un peu rauque. L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Heero entra et Howard bloqua les portes. Le jeune homme se retint de lâcher un soupir._

_– Mais les autres peuvent être mis au courant ! Pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais une affaire personnelle ?_

_Heero agita le CD sous le nez du vieil homme._

_– Parce que, Howard, c'est un assassin que je traque là ! Un meurtrier qui a tué de sang froid d'actuels acteurs politiques. C'est un homme qui n'hésite pas à mettre en danger cette paix qui nous a coûté si cher… Vous voudriez que tout le monde soit au courant ? Qu'on dise que les anciens pilotes de Gundam ne sont finalement que des meurtriers ? Personne ne doit savoir qu'un Gundam fait ce genre de choses._

_– Mais tu te bases sur des suppositions ! N'agis pas seul alors que tu n'as aucune certitude ! Et puis tu n'es pas le seul concerné, Duo n'est pas que ton ami à toi ! Si c'est bien lui, tu dois au moins prendre conseil au près de Quatre, de Trowa et de Wufei…_

_Heero baissa les paupières et inspira profondément pour tenter de se calmer._

_– Non, Howard. Si c'est bien lui, personne ne doit le savoir. Ni les Preventers, ni les hautes autorités, ni la population. Personne. Je vais régler cette affaire seul. Les Gundams doivent rester une lueur d'espoir. Rien ne justifie qu'ils mettent la paix en péril. Ils ne se désespèrent pas. Ils ne renoncent jamais. Ils ne tuent pas d'innocents. Ils ne sombrent pas dans la folie. Nous sommes des modèles pour ce monde. Il faut maintenir l'illusion. Cette paix doit durer._

_Howard laissa échapper un reniflement agacé._

_– Vous avez tous trop donné pour cette guerre et maintenant vous vous épuisez pour cette paix. Aucun héros n'est éternel. Pas même les plus forts et les plus purs ! Pas même ceux qui suivent ce que leur dicte leur cœur. Penses bien à ça, si tu le trouves là-bas. Si c'est bien lui l'assassin… Fais attention à toi Heero._

_Howard lui adressa un sourire un peu triste et retira son pied de devant le capteur. La porte se referma._

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 23/05/2010_


	2. Mise en Abyme

**Chapitre 1  
****Mise en Abyme**

_**27 Novembre 199 A.C.  
**__**19h – Seattle **_

_Le soleil se couchait sur la ville encore. Le temps de faire le tour du globe il avait retrouvé à Seattle l'astre rouge mourant qu'il avait laissé à Londres. La Terre était un endroit étrange, plein de mystères et de contradictions._

_A Seattle siégeait le Conseil de l'Union Spatiale. Cette institution au nom ampoulé réunissait les dirigeants des tous les Etats de la Terre et des Colonies. Depuis sa création, la ville qui avait été très pauvre pendant la guerre avait bénéficié de sa nouvelle notoriété et avait progressivement été rénovée, réaménagée, les rues avaient été agrandies, des centres commerciaux, des parcs, des hôtels, des restaurants, des boutiques de luxe, des quartiers résidentiels avaient été construits, repoussant à la périphérie la pauvreté et la délinquance. Seattle était un tableau vivant de ce nouveau monde de paix à l'économie florissante encore cerné par la noirceur de conflits trop récents._

_Il faudrait du temps aux humains pour cicatriser de cette guerre. Peut-être n'en guériraient-ils jamais totalement. Après tout, c'était bien ce qu'avait souhaité Treize Kushrenada avant de mourir. Il resterait des fantômes furieux pour empêcher d'oublier. Comme cet assassin insaisissable…_

_Heero réserva par téléphone une chambre dans un hôtel sécurisé et monta sur la moto qu'il venait de louer. Trowa lui avait donné le goût des engins à deux roues. C'était plus simple pour se déplacer dans les grandes villes. Et il aimait la vitesse, les claquements du vent, les rugissements du moteur, les lumières de la ville qui dansaient autour de lui. C'était presque aussi bon que piloter un gundam. Presque._

_L'ex pilote de gundam arriva à l'hôtel, paya sa chambre d'avance et s'y fit conduire. Il jeta dans un coin son maigre sac et mit son ordinateur portable en charge. Il était plus difficile de se débarrasser d'une vieille habitude que d'un escadron de Ozzis. Sur son bureau informatique il y avait un dossier protégé par un mot de passe. Un dossier qui contenait toutes les informations qu'il possédait sur Duo. Toutes les pistes, toutes les hypothèses. Tous les souvenirs. Il avait un peu honte de ce dossier._

_Au lendemain de la guerre, après l'affaire Mariemaia, Duo avait dit qu'il jetait l'éponge. Il avait refusé de garder son poste chez les Preventers. Il avait dit au revoir à tout le monde et il était parti s'installer sur L2. Il leur avait envoyé des mails régulièrement, surtout à Quatre qui lui demandait souvent de ses nouvelles. Il disait qu'il avait besoin de calme, qu'il pensait reconstruire l'orphelinat où il avait vécu et qui avait été détruit pendant la guerre. Il voulait rencontrer des gens, ne plus penser au passé. Il leur avait donné son adresse au cas où, mais leur avait demandé de ne pas lui rendre visite. Il voulait goûter à la paix à son tour._

_Chacun avait respecté son choix._

_Sauf Heero._

_L'absence du pilote 02 lui avait pesé plus qu'aux autres et il s'était rendu sur L2. Il n'était pas certain d'y trouver son ancien coéquipier. Il lui avait paru trop étrange que Duo aspire à une vie normale. Vous n'étiez pas Dieu de la Mort pendant des années pour finir livreur de pizza. Et si Duo était très habile pour jouer la comédie – il avait un talent indéniable qui avait été utile dans de nombreuses missions d'infiltration – il y avait tout un monde entre se faire passer pour quelqu'un et devenir cette personne._

_Et effectivement, Duo ne se trouvait pas sur L2. Ni à l'adresse qu'il avait donné, ni ailleurs dans la colonie._

_Alors Heero était rentré sur Terre et n'en avait parlé à personne. Il avait soigneusement repris les mails que Duo avait envoyé, il avait relevé l'adresse, recherché le lieu d'émission. Il lui avait fallu des semaines, le baka ex pilote de gundam avait fait des progrès en informatique et avait brouillé les pistes. Mais Heero avait été patient. Il avait trouvé plusieurs lieux d'émission dans l'Ouest des Etats-Unis. Uniquement des lieux publics, mais qui permettaient à Heero de savoir dans quelle partie de l'Univers se trouvait son ex coéquipier._

_Et puis d'anciens membres de l'Alliance avaient commencé à mourir mystérieusement dans cette même zone du monde et Heero avait tout de suite reconnu cette façon de tuer. C'était comme si la vraie Mort avait frappé, avec sa vieille faux authentique au bois noueux et au fer rouillé. Mais Heero connaissait bien son frère d'arme. Il n'avait pas besoin de voir les cadavres, les lieux des crimes, il n'avait pas besoin de traverser l'océan pour enquêter. Il savait déjà que c'était lui. Il savait qu'il l'avait retrouvé._

_Et il avait souri. Un vrai sourire de joie et de soulagement._

_S'arranger pour qu'Howard soit chargé du dossier, pour qu'il ne le soumette à la commission qu'au bon moment, tout cela avait été des détails. Il avait déjà fait l'essentiel. Il avait reconnu son ombre, son sourire dans les ténèbres, la pointe de son poignard._

_Heero sortit de la salle de bain en peignoir, il s'arrêta devant la grande baie vitrée. La nuit était tombée. Il frotta ses cheveux avec une serviette et tenta de les discipliné. Son reflet dans la vitre lui renvoya l'image d'un jeune homme aux yeux bleus en amande, des mèches brunes lui retombaient sur le front. Il se demanda combien de temps il faudrait à l'autre pilote pour comprendre qu'il l'avait trouvé. Puis il sourit à son reflet._

_L'assassin savait peut-être déjà qu'il était là._

_**21h – Seattle, Hôtel Vintage Park**_

_Il était arrivé en avance pour repérer les lieux et mettre au point une procédure d'urgence avec les agents de la sécurité de l'hôtel. Un des plus grands hôtels de Seattle. La réception qui y était organisée réunissait la haute société, elle faisait suite à une longue conférence portant sur la construction d'un spatioports. D'anciens membres de l'Alliance Terrestre seraient présents et Heero craignait que l'assassin profite du monde et de l'agitation pour frapper._

_Le service de sécurité avait accepté de collaborer avec le Preventer, la réputation de l'hôtel était en jeu. Les effectifs avaient été renforcés, les issues de secours avaient été contrôlées, ainsi que la liste des invités et celle du personnel._

– _Les premières voitures arrivent, dit une voix dans son oreillette._

_Heero enfila sa veste – on lui avait prêté un costume de l'hôtel pour plus de discrétion – et rejoint le grand hall. Les invités entrèrent dans un flot abondant et harmonieux de manteaux, de robes fluides et satinées, de costumes sombres et élégants. Heero surveillait les anciens membres de l'Alliance tout en observant depuis un coin de la vaste pièce le défilé des vieillards se congratulant mutuellement, de leurs épouses aux conversations futiles, des hommes jeunes et ambitieux débattant avec ardeur du projet présenté à cette fameuse conférence. Heero connaissait bien ce monde, il l'avait souvent observé de loin. Il avait vu des hommes tout semblables débattre tantôt de la guerre, tantôt de la fausse paix avec les colonies, il avait vu Réléna œuvrer vainement pour le pacifisme, Treize Kushrenada déposant les armes au nom de la morale… Ce monde ne changeait pas. Les sièges vacants étaient aussitôt occupés. Il y avait toujours quelqu'un pour récupérer le masque qu'un autre acteur avait abandonné. Les rôles se distribuaient d'eux-mêmes._

_Heero regrettait souvent cette époque de guerre. Il ne l'avait avoué à personne. Mais il ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre, aussi vivant, autant en paix avec lui-même que lorsqu'il pilotait son gundam, lorsqu'il faisait face à des adversaires invincibles, lorsqu'il maîtrisait le système Zero, lorsqu'il se battait aux côtés de Duo… Il avait l'impression d'être immortel._

_Deux hommes se serrèrent la main à plusieurs mètres d'Heero. L'un d'eux semblait écraser les doigts de l'autre avec un acharnement méthodique tandis qu'ils s'adressaient un sourire crispé. L'ex pilote s'attarda sur ce geste avec un petit sourire moqueur. Entre les deux hommes, une longue tresse passa en battant l'air._

_Heero sursauta._

_Il se redressa d'un bond et fonça à travers la pièce._

– _Il est là, il est entré, dit-il précipitamment dans son micro._

– _Négatif, lui répondit une voix aussitôt, j'ai rien d'anormal sur les écrans et toutes les issues sont bloquées._

– _Il est quand même entré ! Envoyez des renforts dans le hall._

_Heero parcourut la pièce des yeux, il repéra tour à tour les quatre anciens membres de l'Alliance, quasiment aux extrémités les uns des autres. Une sorte de bouffée d'angoisse monta en lui, il lui sembla qu'il jouait une partie d'échec dans laquelle il était piégé d'avance, quelle que soit la pièce qu'il bougerait ou le déplacement qu'il choisirait d'opérer. Les pions noirs avaient plusieurs tours d'avance. Et la tête du roi tomberait bientôt._

_Il fendit la foule dans la direction présumée de la natte. Soudain il l'aperçut, tout près d'un des quatre dignitaires de l'Alliance. Heero se rapprocha en courant presque, bousculant plusieurs personnes qui s'indignèrent tout haut. Il saisit la natte et il en aurait crié de plaisir de l'avoir attrapé avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que ce soit. Il reconnaissait les nuances miel, l'élastique noir. Il enfonça le canon de son pistolet dans les reins de sa proie. Au milieu de la foule, personne ne remarqua ce qui était en train de se passer. L'assassin à la tresse se retourna lentement._

– _Je n'ai plus de champagne si c'est ce que vous vouliez, lui dit une jeune femme sur un ton rieur. Mais je peux aller vous en chercher tout de suite._

_Heero la détailla rapidement, c'était une des serveuses, elle portait un chemisier blanc et un pantalon noir sobre et avait un plateau vide sous le bras. Elle était légèrement maquillée et souriait avec malice. De surprise il lâcha la natte. Il y eut un bruit de chute derrière Heero et la jeune femme regarda quelque chose par-dessus l'épaule du brun._

– _Oh, je crois que ce monsieur ne se sent pas bien, dit-elle d'un ton léger en désignant quelqu'un dans le dos d'Heero._

_Le dignitaire !_

_Heero se retourna brusquement, une femme cria au même moment._

– _Ah ! Monsieur le Duc ! A l'aide !_

_L'ancien membre de l'Alliance terrestre s'était écroulé sur le sol et se tenait la poitrine, les yeux révulsés. Il y eut un mouvement de panique dans la salle. Heero se retourna vers la serveuse, elle s'était déjà éloignée de plusieurs mètres. La foule qui se rapprochait pour voir ce qui se passait était en train de l'engloutir, Heero voulut la suivre mais au même moment plusieurs hommes de la sécurité déboulèrent pour venir en aide à l'homme et Heero la perdit de vue. Il se précipita pourtant dans la direction où il l'avait vue partir, il savait déjà qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour l'homme, mais il pouvait encore rattraper l'assassin. Il bouscula plusieurs personnes qui cette fois, trop intriguées par les cris, ne songèrent pas à protester, il parcourut la salle jusqu'à la sortie du hall. Les deux agents de sécurité venaient de se précipiter dans la salle, abandonnant leurs postes._

_Il attrapa le bras de la jeune femme de l'accueil._

– _Est-ce que vous avez vu passer une femme avec une longue tresse ? lui demanda-t-il en criant presque pour couvrir les bruits de la salle._

– _Abril ? Oui elle m'a dit qu'elle sortait pour appeler une ambulance, elle n'entendait rien dans le hall._

_Heero faillit crier de colère._

– _Par où est-ce qu'elle est partie ?_

– _Je ne sais pas, par là, elle doit pas être loin. J'a pas regardé j'étais occupée à…_

_Heero n'écouta pas la fin de la phrase, il partit dans la direction indiquée, longea la rue en courant et manqua de se faire renverser à la sortie d'un parking par une moto. Sa moto. Qui fila tout droit à une vitesse folle, poursuivie par une longue tresse qui se moquait ouvertement de lui. Au moins autant que son propriétaire. Heero regarda s'éloigner l'assassin avec un profond dégoût. Il n'aurais pas pu plus échouer. Il s'adossa au mur derrière lui pour reprendre son souffle et se laissa glisser par terre. Ça ne servait à rien de le poursuivre, le temps qu'il trouve un taxi ou qu'il vole une voiture, l'assassin aurait le temps de traverser la moitié de la ville. Il se prit la tête dans les mains et éclata d'un rire froid et dépourvu d'humour qui fit peur aux passants._

_Son portable sonna. Il décrocha machinalement._

– _Oui ? fit-il d'une voix morne et agacée._

– _Tu n'as pas changé de numéro…_

_Son cœur rata un battement. Duo…_

– _Comment tu t'es débrouillé pour te retrouver tout seul sur une mission pareille ? lui dit la voix hilare de son ancien coéquipier._

– _Duo reviens et rends-toi._

– _On a que 59 secondes, tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire ?_

– _Où est-ce que tu te trouves ?_

– _Pas loin. Ta moto est garée à côté d'une grosse banque à l'angle de la cinquième avenue. Il y a des caméras partout, on devrait pas te la voler. J'ai gardé le casque par contre, je l'aime bien !_

– _Duo comment oses-tu compromettre la paix ? Ta vendetta puérile ne t'apportera rien ! Tu vas détruire tout ce qu'on a construit, tout ce pour quoi on s'est battu…_

– _Plus que 34 secondes. Tu t'es déjà demandé ce qu'il y avait sous nos masques de héros ?_

– _Maintenant au moins je sais qu'il y a un assassin sans scrupules sous le tien !_

– _Non, ça aussi c'est un masque… Je voulais dire, qui on aurait été si nos vies avaient été ordinaires. J'aurais aimé te rencontré et n'être que moi sans gundam, sans mission, sans guerre, sans complot et sans meurtre. Te rencontrer vraiment… J'aurais adoré ça._

_La voix de Duo était un peu plus faible, l'intonation était un peu moins joyeuse._

– _Rends-toi. Présente tes excuses aux familles de ces hommes et aux habitants de la Terre et des colonies et…_

– _Rhaaa ! T'es toujours aussi buté Heero ! Pour toi il n'y a vraiment rien d'autre que cette foutue mascarade ! s'énerva soudain l'américain._

_Il y eut une sorte de silence agité._

– _A moi tu m'as manqué si ça t'intéresses. Sois prudent. A la prochaine…_

_La communication se coupa. Heero écarta le téléphone de son oreille et resta silencieux devant l'écran qui affichait « Appel terminé ». L'identifiant était masqué et même s'il avait voulu le localiser il lui aurait fallu du temps et du matériel. Il n'avait ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il soupira. « Qui on aurait été si nos vies avaient été ordinaires. » Il délirait complètement… Il faisait sûrement exprès pour le troubler. Il fit demi-tour et rentra dans l'hôtel._

– _Il est là ! s'exclama la jeune femme de l'accueil en le voyant revenir._

_Le chef de la sécurité accourut jusqu'à lui._

– _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ?_

– _Non, l'assassin s'est enfui, résuma Heero._

– _Les secours disent que le Duc a fait une attaque cardiaque. Ils ont installé un champ et ils essayent de le réanimer. Heureusement ils ont fait vite, il y a un poste tout près. Les invités commencent à s'en aller. On a fait sortir discrètement les autres dignitaires de l'ex Alliance, selon la procédure._

– _Très bien, dit Heero. Cette Abril, qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il à la femme de l'accueil._

– _Abril Marshall ? Elle est serveuse ici depuis plus d'un mois. J'ai discuté plusieurs fois avec elle… Pourquoi, vous pensez qu'elle peut être liée à la mort du Duc ?_

– _Oui, répondit Heero. C'est elle qui l'a assassiné, elle a gagné votre confiance en travaillant ici quelques temps avant de commettre son meurtre. Elle a empoisonné le verre du Duc. Ils ne parviendront pas à le ranimer. Le poison est sans doute indétectable et tout le monde croira à une attaque cardiaque. Dites à votre patron que par chance, votre hôtel ne souffrira pas d'une mauvaise réputation._

_Le chef de la sécurité acquiesça et ses traits se détendirent. Il risquait son poste si la version officielle était un assassinat._

– _Si Abril Marshall venait à réapparaître, ce dont je doute, contactez-moi immédiatement. Et j'aimerais également que vous me transfériez ses fiches de paye, son numéro de compte, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, tout son dossier. Faxez-les au siège des Preventers, ils me seront acheminés._

– _Ce sera fait, dit le chef de la sécurité._

_Il regarda par-dessus son épaule les secours s'activer derrière le champ._

– _Pauvre homme… Assassiner quelqu'un qui se bat pour améliorer les relations entre la Terre et les colonies, j'espère que vous retrouverez cette fille, Preventer._

_Heero ne dit rien sur le fait qu'Abril n'existait pas et que le véritable assassin était un homme. Il repensa à la façon dont lui-même avait été abusé. Son visage était maquillé, il portait des lentilles, des vêtements de femme, il avait même modulé sa voix de façon très réussie. Tout avait été parfaitement organisé et calculé. Et il était calmement ressorti par la grande porte. Heero se sentait idiot et furieux d'avoir été leurré si facilement. Il connaissait bien Duo, il aurait dû le démasquer tout de suite ! Etre bien plus attentif, bien plus méfiant. Peut-être qu'il ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça finalement…_

_Heero finit de régler plusieurs détails, puis il récupéra ses vêtements, se changea et partit retrouver sa moto. Le Duc n'avait pu être réanimé. Son épouse pleurait devant le véhicule qui emmenait son corps. Heero serra les poings de colère en pensant que cette femme ne serait pas veuve ce soir s'il avait été plus efficace. Il songea qu'il lui faudrait mentir dans son rapport à Lady Une._

_Il se sentait misérable. A force de pourchasser des voleurs médiocres et des criminels stupides qui tirait avec des gros flingues et laissait des empruntes d'éléphant derrière eux, il en avait oublié toute la finesse des grands tueurs professionnels. S'il voulait avoir une chance d'arrêter un assassin aussi doué il allait devoir être sérieux. On ne combat pas les meilleurs en retenant ses coups. La prochaine fois il n'aurait pas le droit à l'échec._

_Même si cela signifiait qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus le sourire de son vieil ami._

_A suivre…_

_Ecriture achevée le 24/05/2010_

* * *

Blabla de l'auteuse :

Je ne me souviens pas avoir jamais écris un chapitre aussi court ! Le prochain sera un peu plus long (mais pas de beaucoup, aurai-je été frappée par l'ange de la concision ? ^_^) et la publication sera assez régulière puisque j'ai presque terminé l'écriture au brouillon.  
Cette histoire s'est totalement imposée à moi avec tout ce qu'elle a de retors (si si vous allez voir) et pour vous donner les clefs de la compréhension, sachez que : l_e mot latin « persona » désigne le masque du théâtre antique. Il est issu de l'étrusque « phersu », qui désigne la victime sacrificielle offerte à un chien d'aspect monstrueux, pour plaire aux divinités infernales.  
_Merci wikipédia !_  
_Donnez-moi votre avis, je l'attends avec impatience ! A très bientôt ! ^3^/


	3. Le Phersu

**Chapitre 2  
****Le Phersu**

_**29 Novembre 199 A.C.  
**__**22h25 – Seattle**_ _**– Northern Delights**_

_La pluie s'abattait à grosses gouttes froides sur l'asphalte glissant. Il était en route pour le Northern Delights, un club échangiste dont l'un des anciens membres de l'Alliance était un client assidu. Une soirée spéciale y était organisée, son informateur lui avait assuré qu'il y serait. Il y aurait du monde et du bruit, trop pour assurer la sécurité de tous les clients. Heero était certain que c'était l'opportunité que l'assassin choisirait. Cela correspondait exactement à ses habitudes de frapper les hommes là où se trouvent leurs faiblesses, comme le font les grands félins qui s'attaquent aux membres les plus faibles d'un troupeau lorsqu'ils chassent._

_L'Hôtel Vintage Park lui avait transmis le dossier d'Abril Marshall. Il y avait une photo (il avait reconnu l'ex pilote de Gundam sous l'habile maquillage) une adresse qui était fausse, le numéro d'un compte bancaire dans les colonies (la banque avait refusé de lui transmettre quelque information que ce soit), un CV retraçant des expériences dans des hôtels et restaurants à l'étranger et dans les colonies (et qui n'existaient pas). Il n'y avait rien d'exploitable, pas la moindre piste sur l'endroit où le meurtrier se cachait. Mais Heero s'en était douté avant même de le lire._

_Heero gara sa moto dans un endroit beaucoup plus discret cette fois, mais proche du club afin de pouvoir la récupérer rapidement s'il en avait besoin. Il parcourut sous la pluie glaciale de novembre la distance qui le séparait du Northern Delights. La façade du bâtiment n'était pas très discrète sur le type de services proposés avec son enseigne en néons luminescents et ses affichages publicitaires suggestifs._

_Heero fit le tour et se présenta à la porte de derrière gardée par un agent de sécurité plutôt effrayant. Il avait prévenu le gérant du club et il lui suffit de montrer son badge de Preventer pour que l'homme de la sécurité le laisse entrer. La pièce ressemblait à un petit hall d'hôtel qui aurait passé trop de temps entre les mains d'un décorateur excentrique. Une belle moquette rouge recouvrait le sol et emplissait l'endroit de bruits feutrés, des lambris couleur miel tapissaient les murs, des rideaux de soie pourpre cachaient une entrée réservée au personnel et des tableaux de différentes tailles représentant tous sans exception des nus, ornaient les murs. Etouffées par l'insonorisation on entendait les basses de la musique qui hurlait dans la grande salle du club. Une jeune femme brune habillée d'une robe légère qui montrait plus de peau que ce qu'elle n'en cachait s'approcha de lui en souriant. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir qui._

– _Bonsoir, cher client, lui dit-elle d'une voix veloutée. Puis-je prendre votre veste ?_

– _Je ne suis pas un client, répondit Heero en lui montrant son badge, je suis Preventer, j'ai prévenu votre établissement de ma venue…_

– _Oh oui, veuillez m'excuser, l'interrompit-elle, j'ignorais que c'était vous. Monsieur Duncan, le gérant, m'a mise au courant. Il ne pourra pas vous recevoir en personne mais il vous fait savoir que la sécurité a été renforcée comme vous l'aviez demandé. Nous n'avons malheureusement pas pu satisfaire votre requête quant aux caméras de surveillance, comme vous pouvez vous en douter notre établissement souhaite garantir la discrétion à ses clients._

_Heero soupira. Il savait que le gérant n'accepterait pas de placer des caméras. C'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il était certain que l'assassin sévirait. Un endroit où l'on préfère assurer la discrétion que la sécurité est un lieu rêvé pour commettre un meurtre._

– _Vous pouvez circuler comme bon vous semble dans la grande salle et dans les salons VIP du premier étage. Cependant les chambres qui sont au deuxième l'étage sont mises à la disposition de la clientèle dans un cadre privé, nous ne pouvons pas vous en autoriser l'accès._

– _Je comprends, dit Heero. Est-ce que le Maréchal Van Leiner est déjà arrivé ?_

– _Non, ne vous en faites pas vous êtes en avance. Vous pouvez attendre ici si vous voulez, il arrive généralement vers 23h. C'est un habitué qui vient tous les samedis à la même heure. Il fréquente toujours les mêmes personnalités dans un des salons VIP puis il monte dans une chambre privée vers 1h ._

– _Très bien, je vais faire un tour en repérage et je reviens. S'il arrive avant que je sois de retour, je vous en pris faites-le patienter._

– _Bien sûr._

_Et elle le regarda partir avec un drôle d'air._

_Heero visita tout le bâtiment en essayant de réprimer les élans de dégout qui l'envahissaient quand il pensait aux vieux dignitaires pervertis autant d'âme que de corps plongeant dans le stupre et la dépravation._

_Le maréchal arriva un peu après 23h. C'était un homme grand et bien conservé, il présentait bien et parlait fort. Heero lui montra discrètement son badge et lui demanda une entrevue de quelques secondes. L'homme accepta immédiatement, perdant soudain sa bonne humeur. Il demanda aux vieilleries qui l'accompagnaient de bien vouloir rejoindre le salon avant lui. Une grosse dame lubrique fit une plaisanterie de mauvais goût sur l'impatience qu'elle aurait à le voir venir et ils partirent après avoir confié sacs et manteaux à l'accueil._

– _Je pense qu'un homme veut vous tuer, dit Heero sans préambule lorsqu'ils furent seuls dans la salle de pause du personnel._

– _Je craignais que vous veniez pour ça, répondit le maréchal en faisant grincer sa mâchoire._

– _Je suis navré de vous embarrasser, mais je pense que vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici…_

– _Ecoutez jeune homme, le coupa le vieillard, j'ai survécu à la guerre, j'ai survécu aux attentats de terroristes, j'ai même survécu aux gundam, alors ce n'est pas un petit assassin qui va avoir raison de moi._

– _Monsieur, il ne s'agit pas de…_

– _Je sais très bien qui vous envoie mon garçon ! Dites à Middie Une et sa pseudo police d'anciens soldats de l'Organisation Zodiacale et autres renégats aux bottes de la famille Peacecraft que je n'ai que faire de leur protection. Si mademoiselle Une veut rehausser sa position en se targuant de sauver des politiciens et de résoudre des complots qu'elle le fasse ! Mais sans moi. Maintenant disparaissez !_

_Et l'homme partit rejoindre ses partenaires de débauche en laissant un Heero tremblant d'une fureur contenue._

_Exaspéré mais pas découragé, le soldat parfait passa deux longues heures à tourner en rond dans les environs du salon où se trouvait le stupide maréchal, faisant en sorte de ne pas être repéré et faisant de son mieux pour ne pas vomir sous l'effet combiné des fumées de cigarettes, des odeurs d'alcool et des relents de luxure. Finalement vers 1h, plusieurs personnes partirent, et le maréchal se retira dans une des chambres. A la grande surprise d'Heero, il ne demanda à aucune des dames de le suivre, ni aux vieilles qui lui faisaient du charme ostensiblement, ni aux jeunes hôtesses qui ne semblaient pourtant par rebutées par le vieil homme._

_Une femme d'âge mûr le regarda partir avec amertume. Profitant de l'agitation des personnalités un peu saoules se souhaitant une bonne nuit à grand renfort de rires gras et de plaisanteries grivoises, Heero travers le salon et s'assit dans un fauteuil en face de la dame._

– _Je sais ce qui vous ferait du bien, dit-il avec l'adorable sourire qu'on lui avait appris à afficher au cours de sa formation de soldat._

_La femme leva les yeux vers lui._

– _Je connais un bel endroit très calme d'où on voit l'océan, les bateaux entrer dans le port et la lumière d'un phare._

_Elle le regarda avec un petit air hautain, prête à refuser l'offre, puis elle lança un regard triste dans la direction d'où le maréchal venait de partir._

– _Je serais très heureuse que vous me montriez cet endroit, dit-elle en se forçant à sourire._

_C'était mieux que ce qu'Heero espérait. Elle le suivait sans poser de question. Il prit son bras et l'entraîna avec lui. Ayant repéré les lieux un peu plus tôt il n'eut aucun mal à trouver une bouteille de champagne et deux flûtes dans la réserve de l'étage. Il lui fit traverser le couloir où au milieu du brouhaha personne ne leur posa de question et ouvrit la porte menant à la terrasse à laquelle la clientèle n'avait d'ordinaire accès que l'été._

_Une bâche les protégeait de la pluie et la vieille femme s'accouda à la rambarde, regardant avec mélancolie les lumières flotter sur une mer d'encre noire._

– _Vous connaissez le maréchal depuis longtemps ? demanda Heero en lui servant un verre de champagne._

– _Oui, depuis très longtemps, répondit la femme en acceptant la coupe qu'il lui tendait. Il était un homme très important au sein de l'Alliance. Et puis la guerre a pris fin. Son épouse est morte. Je pensais qu'il laisserait de côté la politique et voudrait passer ses vieux jours dans le calme et la paix._

_Elle semblait avoir un besoin viscéral de parler à quelqu'un ce dont Heero se félicitait, il pouvait ainsi poser ses questions sans éveiller ses soupçons._

– _Mais il n'a pas arrêté c'est bien ça ?_

– _Non ! Il est même encore plus frénétique qu'avant. Il faut le voir quand il parle de son projet de spatioport ! On dirait un dément. Je vais vous dire un secret, je sais que je peux avoir confiance au personnel de cet établissement._

_Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil et Heero se rapprocha d'elle avec un sourire très doux parfaitement maîtrisé. _

– _Je pense qu'il se trame quelque chose, dit-elle à l'oreille d'Heero. Le maréchal est étrange depuis quelques temps, il est… secret._

– _Est-ce que cela a un rapport avec la façon dont il se retire dans une chambre sans inviter personne, pas même vous ?_

_Elle baissa les paupières avec un soupire._

– _Non, ce secret-là est d'une toute autre nature._

– _Que voulez-vous dire ?_

– _Le maréchal a un goût prononcé pour les jeunes hommes, lâcha la femme comme si elle crachait du poison. La mort de son épouse l'a peut-être égaré… ou peut-être entretient-il cette obsession contre-nature depuis plus longtemps encore, je n'ose l'imaginer, mais…_

– _Vous voulez dire qu'il est en ce moment-même avec un homme ? la coupa Heero avec horreur, réalisant qu'une possibilité qu'il n'avait pas envisagé pour approcher de dignitaire s'offrait à l'assassin._

_Abandonna la femme à son misérable chagrin, et sans ajouter un seul mot, il retraversa la terrasse, le couloir, redescendit dans l'entrée attrapa par les épaules l'hôtesse qui l'avait accueilli et la secoua presque._

– _Qui avez-vous envoyé dans la chambre du maréchal ? demanda-t-il d'une voix forte._

– _Qu'est-ce qui vous prend, lâchez-moi !_

– _Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas dit que le maréchal recevait des hommes ?_

– _Mais enfin, parce que ça ne vous regarde pas !_

_Elle semblait nerveuse plus qu'effrayée ou indignée. Quelque chose lui échappait, mais il ne parvenait pas à mettre la main sur ce que c'était. Il la lâcha, s'empara du registre qui reposait derrière le comptoir de l'entrée, et partit en courant sans prêter attention aux protestations. Tout en montant les escaliers pour se rendre au deuxième étage il chercha le nom du maréchal dans le registre et finit par le trouver, chambre 217._

_Il entra dans le couloir du deuxième étage au moment où l'ascenseur se refermait, il traversa le couloir et ouvrit la porte de la 217 sans frapper. En entrant il trouva le maréchal tout habillé, étendu sur le lit, les yeux grands ouverts dans une expression de panique, complètement immobile. Heero se demanda un bref instant si ses dents n'allaient pas se briser tant il serra fort sa mâchoire pour ne pas hurler de fureur._

_Il revit les portes de l'ascenseur se fermer au moment où il était entré et pensa que l'assassin était peut-être encore dans le club. Il courut donc en sens inverse, retraversa le couloir, dévala les escaliers à toute vitesse et entra dans le hall. Il repéra une longue tresse couleur miel, sortit son arme et tira. Il retint un grognement de plaisir en constatant qu'il l'avait touché à l'épaule. Il y eut des cris, l'hôtesse poussa le meurtrier dehors et referma la porte._

– _Vous l'aidez à s'enfuir ! cria Heero tandis que le personnel se rapprochait._

– _Cette affaire ne vous concerne pas, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ! répliqua la jeune femme en s'appuyant dos contre la porte pour empêcher Heero de sortir._

– _Vous soutenez un assassin, c'est tout ce que je comprends._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et tenta de la forcer à s'écarter, elle sortit alors un petit pistolet d'un pli de sa robe légère et le pointa sur lui. Il écarta son bras d'un geste rapide, lui arracha littéralement le pistolet des mains et lui bloqua un bras dans le dos. Elle pencha la tête en avant pour se débattre et une perruque de cheveux bruns tomba sur le sol, dévoilant ses fins cheveux blonds._

_Plusieurs membres de la sécurité entrèrent à ce moment-là, prévenus par le personnel._

– _Où est parti Duo ? demanda le brun d'une voix glacée._

– _Lâchez-la ! ordonna un homme aussi grand que large._

– _Vous croyez que je vais vous laisser lui faire du mal ?_

_Elle avait tourné la tête vers lui et lui lançait un regard de pure haine. L'homme tirait avec force sur son bras et Heero la lâcha, soudain glacé par la surprise._

– _Vous êtes la femme du Vintage Park Hotel, la reconnut-il abasourdi, la fille de l'accueil…_

_Et d'un geste rageur il se dégagea de la poigne de l'homme de la sécurité._

– _Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de ce dont il est capable, s'énerva-t-il, arrêtez de le protéger et aidez-moi à le retrouver avant qu'il ne commette d'autres meurtres !_

_Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent auxquels Heero ne prêta pas la moindre attention._

– _Ces hommes étaient des monstres ! répondit la jeune femme. Mon mari était dans la résistance, il a été emprisonné, torturé et tué sur la volonté de ces membres de l'Alliance. Si vous n'êtes pas là pour aider Duo alors quittez Seattle !_

_Il y eut soudain une vague de panique quand une hôtesse descendit les escaliers en hurlant qu'un client était mort. Heero profita de cet instant de trouble pour écarter la fille d'un mouvement rapide, ouvrir la porte et sortir en courant sous la pluie battante._

_Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, il y avait deux routes, une droit devant lui qui rejoignait le centre ville et une petite rue sur sa gauche. Quelques mètres après le croisement, sur la route qui partait vers la ville, il y avait un badge du club qui semblait indiquer la direction à prendre. Heero se pencha au dessus, sourit faiblement et prit l'autre route, habitué aux vieilles ruses de l'assassin. La rue était sombre et se terminait en impasse sur une vieille bouche de métro taguée. Le métro de Seattle avait été fermé bien avant la guerre à cause d'infiltrations d'eau qui rendaient les voies impraticables à certaines périodes de l'année._

_Il se dit pourtant que c'était un moyen parfait de traverser la ville sans être repéré. Sa blessure à l'épaule ne devait pas le rendre discret. Et les voies de métro étaient des lignes directes alors que les routes contournaient immeubles, parcs et quartiers résidentiels, rendant tout déplacement plus long. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à s'enfoncer dans les escaliers sombres, une voiture noires aux vitres teintées traversa l'impasse et s'arrêta devant lui. Une portière s'ouvrit et les muscles d'Heero se tendirent. Est-ce que ce maudit assassin envoyait d'autres complices pour l'arrêter ?_

– _M. Yuy, s'il-vous-plaît, l'appela quelqu'un._

_Heero se retourna, il connaissait cette voix._

_Un grand homme en costume, aux yeux tombants, à la moustache blanche et aux cheveux gris parfaitement coiffés se tenait devant lui et s'inclina respectueusement. Heero soupira. Il ferma les yeux de lassitude, puis sans rien dire, il monta dans la voiture par la portière arrière que lui ouvrait le vieux major d'homme._

_Un visage fin, de longs cheveux blonds, le port droit. L'aristocratie de Sank. Il lui sembla qu'il avait déjà vécu cette scène une demi-douzaine de fois. La princesse bruyante avait fait des progrès sur le plan de la discrétion, il était indéniable que la voiture noire était moins voyante que la limousine rose._

– _Réléna…_

– _On m'a dit que tu courrais après un assassin, dit-elle en lui souriant._

_Pagan monta à l'avant et redémarra la voiture._

– _Donc tu t'es dit que c'était l'occasion parfaite pour discuter avec moi à 2h du matin près d'un club échangiste… Il est vrai que nous avons déjà eu des conversations dans des circonstances étranges, mais celle d'aujourd'hui bat tous les records._

_Heero ne parlait jamais pour ne rien dire. Et il n'était jamais volontairement désagréable. Mais sa colère et sa frustration étaient tels qu'il ne pu se retenir. Réléna, forte de sa patiente et de sa bonne éducation ne le lui fit pas remarquer et lui tendit un dossier avec un petit regard en coin amusé._

– _Mon frère surveille ces anciens membres de l'Alliance depuis un certain temps déjà, commença-t-elle. Il ne croyait pas à leur sincérité et comme l'indique le rapport de ses espions, il a eu raison._

_Cela piqua la curiosité d'Heero et il feuilleta rapidement les pages du dossier qui reprenait en détails le projet de construction du spatioport._

– _Ils ont gonflé le budget, continua la princesse tandis que les lumières de la ville défilaient derrière les vitres sombres. Il semble qu'ils veuillent détourner des fonds et du matériel pour construire une base de fabrication d'armes près de Neptune qui suivra son orbite. Tout est déjà prévu : l'architecture de la base, les nouvelles armures mobiles qui verront le jour… Le spatioport servira ensuit de poste avancé à cette armée._

_Heero tomba sur les plans de la base spatiale, sur celui d'une armure mobile, sur le plan d'un hangar qui permettrait d'en stocker des centaines._

–_Il essayait de les en empêcher, souffla-t-il pour lui-même._

– _Oui, heureusement qu'il a réagit vite. Sur les quatorze hauts dignitaires de l'Alliance, il en a tué six._

– _Sept, corrigea Heero. Le Maréchal Van Leiner vient de mourir._

_Réléna sourit._

– _Alors il n'en reste plus que sept. En général je ne suis pas très partisane de la manière forte mais il faut reconnaître que sans ça, nous partions pour des mois ou des années de procès pendant lesquels ils auraient pu donner vie à leur projet. Ils ne sont plus que sept mais ce sont les plus puissants qui ont été assassinés en premier, ceux qui avaient le bras long et auraient pu être une réelle menace. Mon frère portera l'affaire au grand jour dès demain. Maintenant que les puissants ont été abattus, tout devrait bien se passer._

– _Alors ces hommes voulaient la guerre ? demanda Heero réalisant l'ampleur de son erreur._

– _Je suppose que oui. Ils voulaient recréer leur propre armée comme ils l'avaient fait du temps d'OZ afin de prendre le pouvoir le moment venu. Comme la Terre et les colonies ont prôné le désarmement, la situation aurait été dramatique…_

– _Je viens de lui tirer dessus, dit Heero._

_Il avait la peau pâle et passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux._

– _Oui, nous l'avons vu sortir blesser de ce club, dit-elle d'une voix plus basse. Pagan a obtenu son adresse hier, nous allons t'y conduire… Pagan ?_

– _Oui mademoiselle Réléna, nous arrivons._

_Réléna se pencha en avant et tira une petite boîte à pharmacie de dessous le siège qui se trouvait devant elle. La voiture s'arrêta devant un immeuble délabré._

– _Va l'aider, dit la jeune fille en lui tendant la boîte. Et remercie-le pour ce qu'il a fait. Merci à vous deux de veiller sur la paix avec autant de vigilance. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour mademoiselle Une, je la contacterai pour lui expliquer la situation. Tu as l'air exténué, repose-toi._

_Pagan sortit de la voiture et vint ouvrir la portière._

– _Merci, Réléna, dit Heero d'une voix faible. Je n'oublierai pas._

_Elle lui sourit doucement et Pagan referma la portière._

– _C'est l'appartement numéro 303, monsieur, au troisième étage. Bonne chance à vous deux, dit le vieil homme de son habituelle politesse._

_Heero hocha la tête avec reconnaissance. La voiture redémarra. Heero resta sous la pluie quelques instants, ne trouvant pas la force de bouger. Il se demanda pourquoi Duo ne lui avait rien dit. Il aurait pu lui expliquer quand il s'était parlé au téléphone après le meurtre du Duc. Duo aurait pu se défendre en lui disant que la paix était menacée par ces hommes, il aurait pu lui dire ce qu'il savait._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé ? Heero n'en aurait rien cru, trop pressé de courir après un assassin sans même se souvenir vraiment qu'il avait un visage, que c'était Duo, son ami. Il n'avait pensé à lui qu'en termes d'assassin et meurtrier. Il s'était empressé de le neutralisé, il ne lui avait pas fait confiance une seule seconde. Si Duo lui avait dit la vérité, il n'aurait rien écouté, il l'aurait accusé de mentir, de s'inventer des prétextes pour assouvir sa vengeance. Et alors qu'Heero avait fait d'énormes erreurs de jugement, Duo lui, n'en avait commise aucune. Il avait compris exactement comment réagirait l'ancien pilote du Wing, il avait deviné qu'il ne servait à rien de discuter avec lui, qu'il ne serait qu'un obstacle l'empêchant de remédier à une situation urgente._

_Duo avait tout prévu, tout orchestré, il savait les gestes qu'il ferait, les erreurs qu'il commettrait, son acharnement, sa hargne. Heero se sentait comme un acteur de tragédie, dont le rôle est écrit à l'avance, écrasé par son destin, il avait agit, il s'était débattu, et chaque pas qu'il avait fait pour s'éloigner du chemin qu'on avait tracé pour lui l'avait un peu plus ramené sur celui-ci._

_Il serra plus fort la boîte blanche entre ses doigts et marcha sous la pluie froide, priant pour qu'il ne soit pas trop tard pour jeter son masque..._

_A suivre..._

_Ecriture achevée le 25/05/2010_

* * *

_Merci à toutes pour vos reviews! J'espère que la suite vous a plu, à très bientôt!  
__Wagashi_


	4. La Chute des Masques

**AVERTISSEMENT : Ce chapitre contient une scène décrivant un rapport sexuel explicit entre deux personnages masculins. Si cela vous dérange vous pouvez lire directement l'épilogue, vous comprendrez quand même l'intrigue.**

**Note :** La façon dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre est totalement irrationnelle. Je n'arrivais pas à avancer alors j'ai décidé de faire autre chose, en l'occurrence, regarder Alice au Pays des Merveilles de Tim Burton. Et là j'ai eu le déclic sur la musique de fin et j'ai retrouvé l'inspiration. Seulement dès que j'arrêtais la musique je n'arrivais plus à écrire. XD Donc ce chapitre a été écris entièrement sur la chanson Alice d'Avril Lavigne. Pas la peine de préciser que je ne veux plus jamais l'entendre. Jamais.

**Chapitre 3**

**La chute des Masques**

_**30 Novembre 199 A.C.  
**__**2h30 – Banlieue de Seattle**_

_Le vacarme de l'orage n'existait pas dans les colonies. Les régulateurs se chargeaient de maintenir l'humidité et la température à un niveau stable la foudre ne tombait jamais. On percevait seulement un bourdonnement lointain, comme un résonnement, un soupir continu. Ce même bruit qu'on entend quand on presse un verre vide ou un coquillage contre son oreille. Enfant, Heero pensait que c'était la respiration de l'Univers._

_La Terre, elle, est bruyante. Elle gronde, elle bouge, elle craque, elle tremble, elle hurle, elle attire tout contre son énorme ventre comme un monstre possessif elle dégouline d'eau, elle est chaude et moite. Parfois il se demandait comment la vie avait pu jaillir d'un tel désordre._

_L'Univers lui manquait. L'apesanteur lui manquait. Le silence lui manquait. S'il mourait sur Terre, son âme ne pourrait jamais rejoindre l'Espace, l'attraction l'en empêcherait et il resterait piégé ici. Quelle planète égoïste…_

_Un coup de tonnerre retentit et il frissonna en entrant dans le hall de l'immeuble vétuste. Il monta les escaliers sales et tagués et trouva l'appartement 303. Il n'y avait pas de nom sur la porte, pas de paillasson devant l'entrée. La sonnette était cassée. C'était l'endroit parfait pour se cacher si vous étiez un terroriste, ou si vous vouliez disparaître. Un endroit discret et anonyme. Heero sortit deux crochets dissimulés dans ses vêtements et crocheta délicatement la serrure, surpris du temps que cela lui prit et du niveau de sécurité du verrou. Nul doute que Duo avait dû le faire changer._

_Le mécanisme finit par céder et il ouvrit doucement la porte qui grinça de mécontentement. Il referma derrière lui pour ne pas attirer l'attention des voisins – si jamais quelqu'un d'autre vivait dans un endroit aussi sinistre._

_Il réalisa en regardant autour de lui qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un appartement mais d'une planque. Une différence absurde à première vue mais qui en disait long sur la vie que menait son ancien coéquipier. Un appartement est investi par la personne qui l'habite, elle y laisse une emprunte, un cadre sur un mur, ou même une assiette dans l'évier, un torchon qui sèche sur le dossier d'une chaise… Il n'y avait là rien qui indiquait la présence de quelqu'un. Tout était nu et vide. Même les murs semblaient froids et humides comme ceux des maisons inhabitées. Le mobilier était dépouillé, les étagères étaient vides, l'évier était sec… Duo n'habitait pas réellement ici, c'était juste un endroit où il se cachait mais il n'avait aucun attachement pour ces murs tristes._

_Il vivait déjà de cette façon du temps de la guerre. Il ne s'attachait jamais aux lieux. Il ne s'attachait pas souvent aux gens non plus d'ailleurs. Il était aimable et drôle mais son regard glissait sur les autres comme s'ils étaient déjà morts. Heero s'en était rendu compte parce que le regard qu'il lui lançait à lui était différent. Il le voyait vraiment, il le regardait fixement, il ne passait pas à travers lui comme s'il était un fantôme._

_Heero retira ses chaussures pour ne pas tremper le sol. Puis il chercha un indice sur l'endroit où se trouvait l'Américain et entendit un léger bruit d'eau. Il suivit sa direction, traversa la pièce principale, poussa doucement une porte et entra dans une petite salle de bain._

–_Tu as fait vite, lui dit la voix de Duo, alourdie par la douleur et la lassitude._

_Le garçon était assis dans une baignoire, les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine, sa longue tresse courait le long de la porcelaine et traînait sur le carrelage gris. Il avait la respiration sifflante. Heero s'approcha, soulagé. Il était toujours vivant et il allait bien._

_L'eau de la baignoire était rouge sang._

_Heero déglutit._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu fous ! s'énerva soudain le natté en le voyant s'immobiliser près de lui. Tu es venu pour me tuer alors dépêche-toi ! Ça fait mal…_

_Heero se retint de lui foutre la tannée de sa vie._

– _Baka… Tu m'aurais vraiment laissé te tuer ! cracha-t-il presque._

_Le natté, le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, incrédule. Heero essaya de se forcer au calme et rapprocha un tabouret près de la baignoire pour poser la boîte à pharmacie dessus._

_Il enleva sa veste qu'il jeta presque par terre de colère et retroussa les manches de sa chemise. Duo le regardait faire sans rien dire, son regard semblait embrumé par la douleur. Heero se pencha derrière lui pour chercher la blessure qui colorait l'eau en rouge._

– _Tu m'aurais laissé venir ici, te tuer, puis découvrir que j'avais eu tord et que c'était trop tard ? demanda-t-il en écartant les cheveux de l'Américain. Mais à quoi tu pen…_

_Il n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase. Duo s'était tourné brusquement, l'avait empoigné, arrachant à moitié sa chemise et l'avait jeté dans l'eau sanglante du bain._

– _Qu'est-ce que tu sais ? aboya-t-il quand le brun émergea de l'eau en secouant furieusement ses cheveux._

_Heero se massa l'avant bras, il avait heurté le mur assez fort, il aurait sûrement un hématome…_

– _Les dignitaires détournaient des fonds pour construire une base armée dans l'espace, récita-t-il d'une voix monotone en s'essuyant le visage._

– _Comment tu l'as découvert ?_

– _C'est Réléna qui me l'a dit ! J'ai eu de la chance qu'elle me donne l'information, qu'elle arrive à temps… Et la prochaine fois que tu décides d'en finir, adresses-toi à quelqu'un d'autre !_

_Le natté le dévisagea longuement._

– _Duo qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? interrogea le brun d'une voix un peu plus maitrisée. Je suis ton coéquipier tu te rappelles ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

– _Je pensais que tu comprendrais, répondit l'Américain d'un ton cinglant._

_Heero allait dire quelque chose mais il referma la bouche et eut soudain l'impression qu'une grosse pierre venait de tomber au fond de son estomac._

– _J'avais peur qu'il y ait un espion parmi les Preventers, continua Duo. Je ne voulais pas prendre le risque que les anciens membres de l'Alliance soient prévenus. Je voulais intervenir discrètement, avant qu'ils se sachent démasqués. Mais je pensais que tu comprendrais que c'était moi, que tu ferais des recherches sur les agissements des dignitaires et que tu découvrirais pourquoi il était nécessaire de les tuer…_

_L'ancien pilote du Wing resta silencieux, désarmé. Ils échangèrent un long regard dans le silence glacé. Duo lui avait fait confiance, il avait cru en leur amitié, il avait été certain que jamais il ne se laisserait avoir par les apparences. Il n'avait pas pensé une seconde qu'il serait dupé par cette pitoyable comédie._

_Heero avait déçu son ami. Il avait trahi sa confiance. Il se sentait misérable._

_Il soupira et se passa lentement les mains sur le visage. Son masque de calme froid se craquela et lui resta dans les mains comme une armure brisée._

– _Excuse-moi Duo… J'ai cru que tu voulais seulement te venger. Si j'avais réfléchi un tout petit peu j'aurais compris, dit-il doucement, presque pour lui-même. Mais je n'en ai parlé à personne, pas même à Trowa. J'étais en colère contre toi et j'ai voulu agir seul. Ça a été un fiasco. Pardon._

_Il baissa les yeux._

– _Ça ne te ressemble pas de te laisser submerger par tes émotions, fit remarquer Duo d'un ton amer._

– _Tu serais surpris du nombre d'erreurs que j'ai commises et qui ne me ressemblent pas, répondit Heero en relevant les yeux._

– _Mh… En tout cas, vouloir agir seul, abattre un vieil ami sur une intuition, tout ça c'est plutôt ton genre… J'ai été idiot, ça ne peut pas exister ce genre de confiance aveugle avec toi. Il faut s'embarrasser de sentiments pour comprendre…_

– _Tu es injuste ! lâcha Heero, blessé._

– _Non ! Et tu le sais ! Rien ne te fera jamais lâcher tes missions, rien ne te convaincra de cesser de te battre, rien ne t'atteindra jamais ! Où est ton cœur stupide soldat ? Tu l'as vendu contre ton gundam ?_

_Heero l'aurait frappé tellement ça lui faisait mal de l'entendre dire quelque chose d'aussi cruel._

– _Tu n'es pas le mieux placé pour me faire des reproches 02, siffla-t-il d'une voix glacée. Tu as abandonné tes amis. Tu as couru, tu t'es caché et tu as menti ! C'est trop facile de disparaître puis de m'accuser de ne pas te faire confiance ! Et qu'est-ce que tu en avais à faire de mon cœur quand tu es parti ? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé si tu as allais me manquer ? Est-ce que tu t'es jamais demandé ce qu'avait pu être ma vie avant qu'on se rencontre? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé si j'avais quelque chose qui vaille la peine de vivre en dehors de la guerre et de notre amitié dont tu n'as rien à faire ! A travers tes yeux, tout paraît tellement simple... On dirait qu'il suffit de vouloir quelque chose pour l'obtenir, qu'il suffit de faire de son mieux pour gagner. Moi j'ai fait de mon mieux pour que tu restes à mes côtés. Et ça n'a pas marché. Tu ne peux pas comprendre…_

_Duo avait toujours les sourcils froncés mais sa colère était retombée. Il tendit les bras, attira à lui le brun qui suivit le mouvement en lui lançant un regard interrogateur, et plongea ses yeux indigo dans les yeux cobalt._

– _Bien sûr que si, je comprends… Pour moi aussi ça a été affreux de m'éloigner. _

– _Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ?_

_Duo baissa la tête, cherchant ses mots, semblant débattre avec lui-même._

– _J'en pouvais plus de me battre Heero, je ne suis pas aussi fort que toi. Je ne suis pas un soldat. Je ne peux pas me relever à chaque fois que je tombe. Je ne pouvais plus rester alors qu'il n'y a que les combats et les missions qui comptent pour toi. Je ne pouvais pas rivaliser, rien d'autre n'avait de valeur à tes yeux…_

_Les lèvres d'Heero s'étirèrent en un sourire ironique qu'il adressa à l'eau écarlate. Il bougea dans la baignoire étroite et s'installa à califourchon sur Duo pour être en face de lui._

– _C'est ce que je croyais aussi, avant que tu partes, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque en passant son bras dans le dos du natté à la recherche de la blessure. Moi aussi je suis épuisé, tu sais, je crois que si j'ai tenu jusqu'à la fin de la guerre et pendant l'affaire Mariemaia c'est parce que tu étais avec moi. Tant que tu souris, tout est possible. Si tu es avec moi, il y a encore quelque chose à sauver… Je croyais que tant que nous nous battrions ensemble, je te garderais près de moi, j'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'un jour les combats cessent pour de bon et que tu t'éloignes. Les combats n'ont jamais réellement cessé. Mais tu es parti quand même…_

_Le natté frissonna, Heero venait de trouver la blessure derrière son épaule droite, ses doigts glissèrent délicatement dessus._

– _Tu as enlevé la balle ? demanda-t-il, soudain pris d'un doute._

_Duo secoua la tête._

– _Je n'y arrive pas, elle est rentrée loin. J'étais en train d'essayer quand tu es arrivé…_

_Heero se pencha et saisit la boîte blanche. Il la posa en équilibre sur le coin de la baignoire et l'ouvrit. Il prit une longue pince argentée. Duo le regarda faire sombrement._

– _On s'en fout, dit-il à nouveau agacé, je verrai ça plus tard. Il faut que je j'aille appeler Lisa pour savoir si elle va bien. Lève-toi._

– _Qui est-ce ? demanda le brun avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix._

– _Ma complice, la fille qui m'a aidé à entrer et ressortir discrètement au Vintage Park et au Northern Delights. J'espère qu'elle ne s'est pas fait pincer par les flics… Lève-toi._

– _Si c'est de la fille de l'accueil que tu parles, elle n'aura pas de problème. Je crois qu'une partie du personnel du club a pensé que c'était moi l'assassin…_

– _Tu vas te pousser ou pas ? s'énerva Duo._

– _Non d'abord, je t'enlève cette balle. Ce serait plus simple si tu coopérais…_

_Duo continua à le défier du regard. Il rêvait de revoir le Japonais depuis le jour où il était parti. Pourtant tout était différent de ce qu'il avait espéré. Il n'y avait pas eu de retrouvailles euphoriques. Pas d'embrassades ni de longues discussions joyeuses. Ils s'étaient quitté sans cérémonie et se retrouvaient de même. Autrefois il aurait tout donné pour une conversation à cœur ouvert avec Heero. Aujourd'hui son regard d'adulte, sa colère, sa douleur, son humanité lui faisaient affreusement peur._

– _Tant pis, conclut le brun._

_Et il enleva sa chemise déchirée et la roula en boule pour éponger le sang de la plaie. Duo le regarda faire. Le malaise s'intensifia et il soupira. Il avait mal à l'épaule, et au ventre, sa tête tournait, il perdait beaucoup de sang. C'était le moment d'accepter son aide. De toute façon, après l'énergie qu'il avait dépensée pour courir à travers la vieille ligne de métro, atteindre son appartement et renverser Heero dans cette baignoire, il n'avait plus du tout la force de lui résister._

_Heero le serra contre lui pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait par-dessus son épaule. Il sentait la pluie et les embruns et sa peau était chaude, ses cheveux bruns en bataille frôlèrent sa joue. Des millions de sentiments contradictoires lui écrasèrent la poitrine. Du plaisir à la colère, en passant par la peur et l'amertume, la douleur, ces souvenirs aux angles coupants comme des fragments de miroir brisé qui lui reprochaient ses erreurs. Sa peau contre la sienne. Leurs disputes, le désespoir de le savoir toujours trop loin, son cœur toujours caparaçonné d'indifférence qui le repoussait froidement, la guerre qui survivait aux traités de paix et qui les rapprochait tout en les éloignant. Sa fuite, sa solitude, la façon dont il l'avait observé de loin. Son souffle dans son cou. Duo plongea une main dans l'eau et en sortit le poignard fin qui lui avait servi à découper sa propre chemise pour l'enlever plus facilement._

_Il le glissa dans la couture du pantalon d'Heero, juste au dessus de l'artère fémorale, entre le tissu et la peau. Heero s'immobilisa une seconde. Puis sans rien dire, il continua d'éponger la plaie et la désinfecta rapidement. Il ne lui avait pas fait confiance jusque-là, alors il choisit de prendre le risque cette fois-ci._

_Les yeux de Duo s'agrandirent quand la pince s'introduisit dans la plaie. Sa respiration se coupa. D'un mouvement rageur il déchira les vêtements du brun avec la lame du poignard. Content de l'effet produit sur ses nerfs, il mit en pièces le pantalon de soirée et le sous-vêtement sombre qu'Heero portait et qu'il ne prit même pas la peine d'identifier, pendant que les deux branches de la pince fouillaient sa chair avec une lenteur atroce. Heero le laissa se défouler sans rien dire, concentré sur ce qu'il faisait et plutôt reconnaissant à l'Américain de s'acharner sur ses vêtements plutôt que sur lui._

– _Ne bouge plus, ordonna soudain le brun._

_Duo ferma les yeux. Il avait déjà déchiré tout le tissu qu'il avait à porté de main. Il serra les dents et s'accrocha à Heero en étouffant un sanglot. La foudre s'abattit sur la ville, illuminant le ciel moins d'une seconde avant de les plonger à nouveau dans la pénombre de la salle de bain mal éclairée. Tout était teinté de noir, tout était sale et triste. Leur vie, leur avenir, leurs rêves qu'ils avaient cru éternels et qu'ils regardaient agoniser. L'orage qui grondait dehors grondait aussi dans leur cœur. Une pluie grise s'abattait furieusement contre les vitres de l'appartement terne. L'eau était rouge sang et son éclat sombre souillait la porcelaine blanche. Leurs blessures étaient toujours ouvertes. Les lumières de Seattle étaient loin, l'éclat des étoiles était voilé d'épais nuages, la lueur d'espoir qu'ils avaient apportée à ce monde ne brillait pas pour eux._

_Pensant que l'interminable nuit avait pris fin en même temps que la guerre qu'ils avaient remportée, ils avaient ouvert les yeux pour se réveiller dans le même cauchemar qu'ils avaient fui toute leur vie. L'abjecte solitude, l'angoissante hypocrisie de l'existence, la perpétuelle menace, la malédiction leurs bêtes noires étaient toujours en embuscade, elles les traquaient sans relâche, prêtes à leur faire payer le prix du miracle qu'ils avaient apporté. Car pour chaque chose que l'on obtient, il y a un prix à payer, et pour la paix qu'ils avaient conquise, ils continuaient à verser leur sang en rétribution._

_Les pointes de la pince d'argent se refermèrent sur le démon de métal. Le poignard s'abîma au fond de l'eau rouge. Heero tira d'un seul mouvement lent et inexorable, arrachant un profond râle de souffrance au garçon serré contre lui. Un nouvel éclair l'aveugla, deux mains agrippèrent sa taille et le pressèrent contre le membre de chair brûlante et rigide qui plongea en lui, doux comme une épée chauffée au fer rouge, patient et délicat comme le terrible coup de tonnerre qui éclata dans le ciel avec le bruit d'un énorme bloc de pierre qui se déchire. Il sembla à Heero que son corps produisait le même son._

_Il lâcha la pince et la balle qui sombrèrent au fond de la mare de sang et heurtèrent la porcelaine dans un tintement lointain. Il s'était étouffé avec son propre cri, comme s'il lui avait déchiré la gorge. Il s'était reculé comme pour s'enfuir et ses yeux s'étaient agrandis, happés par les abysses violets qui le regardaient. Il lisait la même affreuse souffrance dans les yeux de l'autre, c'était comme se regarder dans un miroir. Puis le regard plongé dans le sien s'adoucit lentement et les paupières se fermèrent en papillonnant. Derrière sa propre souffrance, il fut soulagé de comprendre que le plaisir était en train de dépasser la douleur dans le corps qui tremblait faiblement sous lui. Duo se redressa lentement pour presser son torse contre le sien, bougeant d'une façon atroce à l'intérieur de lui._

_Il n'y avait jamais eu de pureté dans leur existence, pas de destin lumineux, pas de tendresse non plus juste des batailles dont les grondements et le fracas résonneraient à jamais à leurs oreilles, assez de sang pour remplir des baignoires de porcelaine, d'interminables orages pour assombrir leur ciel et assourdir leurs cœurs. Le seul lien stable qu'Heero avait noué de toute sa vie était teinté de sang, et chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient pour se rapprocher l'un de l'autre, les blesser de la manière la plus affreuse._

_Heero ferma les yeux de douleur et glissa son visage dans le cou à la peau tendre. L'odeur métallique du sang l'enveloppait, montait en lui comme une vague de poison amer, le grisant jusqu'à l'ivresse. Dans une dernière seconde de lucidité, sa main se referma autour de sa chemise abandonnée qu'il pressa contre la plaie chaude et gluante pour en stopper le flot. De douleur, le garçon aux yeux violets se cambra, parcouru d'un spasme. Le membre emboîté dans son corps le laboura cruellement. Ils hurlèrent en même temps, leurs voix résonnèrent dans la salle de bain vide, se perdant dans l'air froid et humide. L'orage hurla avec eux, leur brisant les tympans, et pour la première fois de sa vie l'enfant des étoiles comprit ce que cette planète essayait de lui dire. Elle hurlait cette douleur, cette tempête, ce tourment, l'avidité de ces lèvres qui se pressaient contre les siennes, la souffrance et le désire dans ces yeux violets qui le foudroyaient, le tranchants de ces dents qui mordaient la chair de sa gorge, cette colère, cette hargne, la profondeur de ses entrailles…_

– _Tu me fais très mal, haleta Heero._

– _Je sais, toi aussi tu m'as fait très mal alors supporte un peu, lui répondit Duo à la fois cruel et amusé en esquissant un mouvement qu'il le fit presque crier._

_Duo ne parlait pas seulement de la balle qu'il lui avait tiré dans l'épaule puis qu'il lui avait retiré, il parlait aussi de la déception de ne pas avoir eu sa confiance, il parlait de son désarroi devant l'entêtement du pilote 01 à ne jamais se confier à lui._

– _Je voulais faire ça avant de mourir…_

– _Violer quelqu'un dans une baignoire ? demanda Heero en essayant de respirer normalement._

_Duo étouffa un rire._

– _Non, faire l'amour avec toi._

_Heero se mordit la lèvre. La voix de Duo était sincère, il avait mal et il perdait son sang mais il était encore conscient de ce qu'il disait._

_A travers le filtre de la douleur, il lui sembla que son cerveau essayait de lui dire quelque chose. L'Américain avait posé une main sur sa hanche et le caressait doucement, son autre bras était enroulé autour de ses épaules et le maintenait contre de lui. La tresse caramel avait glissé dans le bain et était en train de s'imbiber de sang. La boîte à pharmacie menaçait de basculer et de s'écraser par terre. Sa main était serrée autour de quelque chose de chaud et moite…_

_Il émergea soudain de la brume où il errait. La chemise était imbibée de sang, il fallait refermer cette plaie, la nettoyer, la recoudre. Plus Duo perdrait de sang, plus il s'affaiblirait et plus sa guérison serait lente._

– _On le fera, promis Heero avec empressement._

_Il ne pensa pas une seconde à ce qu'il faisait, concentré sur l'urgence, sur la vitesse avec laquelle le sang s'échappait du corps de Duo. Il se força à parler distinctement._

– _On le fera vraiment, tout les deux, autant de fois que tu voudras. Je sais que je t'ai déçu et que tu es en colère contre moi. Je sais que tu ne serais pas parti loin de moi si je m'étais montré moins froid. Je ferai ce qu'il faudra pour me faire pardonner. Maintenant il faut qu'on sorte, je ne peux pas recoudre ta plaie comme ça. Il faut que je la nettoie, que je la sèche et que je sois en face pour voir ce que je fais._

_L'Américain s'écarta un peu de lui, le faisant grimacer parce que ses muscles s'étaient encore contractés autour de l'intrusion, lui renvoyant un spasme de douleur. Il le dévisagea étrangement. _

_L'eau de la baignoire était de plus en plus sombre._

– _S'il te plait Duo, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir, supplia Heero._

_Il le regarda dans les yeux, caressa sa joue, posa un peu maladroitement ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassa doucement avec toute la tendresse qu'il n'avait jamais donnée à personne, toute la douceur qu'il ne pensait pas posséder. Une larme roula sur la joue de Duo. Leurs lèvres se détachèrent et les yeux améthyste de l'ex pilote de Deathscythe sondèrent le bleu roi profond un long moment. Puis il sourit faiblement._

– _Tu es trop crispé de toute façon, murmura-t-il finalement._

_Il eut un petit rire qui se brisa._

– _Je te suis, souffla-t-il en caressant le bas de son dos pour lui indiquer de se relever._

_Il se renversa un peu en arrière pour le laisser bouger, Heero se souleva et une petite plainte douloureuse lui échappa, il se mordit la langue. Duo l'aida à se dégager avec des gestes lents et doux._

_La chemise était entièrement teintée d'un beau rouge vermeille. Il la jeta dans le lavabo où elle s'écrasa avec un « splash » un peu sinistre. Heero se releva péniblement, se débarrassa des lambeaux de vêtements encore accrochés à lui et tira sur la petite chaîne pour vider l'eau de la baignoire. Il referma la boîte à pharmacie, aida Duo à se mettre debout et les rinça tous les deux rapidement avec le pommeau de la douche pour enlever le sang. Puis il prit une serviette et enroula l'Américain dedans. Duo attrapa la petite boîte blanche et le conduisit jusqu'à sa chambre en s'agrippant à lui._

_Le Japonais le soutint jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne le lit et s'y allonge sur le ventre. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui jusqu'à la moitié du dos. Fouillant la boîte, il tomba sur un flacon de morphine et une seringue stérile. S'il avait su, il aurait commencé par là, se reprocha-t-il en faisant l'injection._

_Puis il nettoya la blessure avec les compresses que contenaient la boîte et le désinfectant qu'il avait déjà utilisé plus tôt. Le sang avait commencé à coaguler par endroits. Duo ne dit rien et ne bougea pas, la morphine faisait effet et calmait sa douleur et son agitation. Il se laissa faire en profitant avec plaisir du contact de la peau d'Heero, de sa présence, de ses silences rassurants._

_En quelques minutes la blessure était sèche et propre et les compresses imbibées de sang gisaient au fond d'un petit sac en plastique transparent comme une collection de pétales de fleurs rouges._

_Heero entreprit de recoudre la plaie avec beaucoup d'attention, essayant de faire en sorte que la cicatrice qui resterait soit la plus discrète possible. Puis lorsqu'il eut terminé, il se débarrassa de tout le fouillis qui jonchait la couverture en l'abandonnant simplement sur une commode poussiéreuse. Réalisant qu'il était toujours nu et qu'il commençait à avoir froid, il s'allongea dans le lit à côté de Duo et ferma les yeux de lassitude._

_Le natté se hissa jusqu'à lui et posa la tête sur son torse au dessus de son cœur. Heero glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux caramels encore humides._

– _Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-il. Il y a d'autres antalgiques sinon…_

_Duo ne lui répondit pas, il avait enfoui son visage dans le cou du Japonais et suçotait la peau sensible. Heero rouvrit les yeux._

– _Pas maintenant. Tu dois te reposer, dit-il en tirant très légèrement sur la racine des cheveux caramel pour inciter le natté à cesser._

– _Si, maintenant, sinon tu ne le feras pas, lui répondit une voix étouffée._

– _Je t'ai promis, rappela Heero._

– _Tu l'as fait parce que tu ne savais pas comment me convaincre… Mais demain tu auras peur._

– _Maintenant aussi j'ai peur, avoua le brun en repensant à la douleur qui l'avait terrassé plus tôt._

– _Mais maintenant tu n'as pas vraiment la force de me repousser, ni l'envie, répondit Duo avec un sourire carnassier avant de plonger la pointe de sa langue dans son oreille._

_Heero aurait voulu répondre quelque chose mais il ne savait plus de quoi ils étaient en train de parler. La sensation était exquise. Duo sentait bon, son corps chaud se pressait contre le sien et réchauffait sa peau fraîche._

_La langue du châtain glissa dans son cou et sur son torse. Heero eut un sursaut de conscience et réalisa que le baka à natte le connaissait beaucoup mieux qu'il ne se connaissait lui-même. Il savait qu'en se réveillant demain, la raison lui reviendrait et qu'il n'arriverait jamais à tenir cette drôle de promesse. Il savait aussi que les émotions de la soirée, l'heure avancée, la colère et la peur qui l'avaient envahi tour à tour, la douleur qui l'avait torturé un peu plus tôt. Tout cela l'avait laissé sans énergie, il n'avait pas la force de débattre longuement avec son ancien coéquipier. Et il se sentait en sécurité. Il avait enfin retrouvé Duo. Il n'avait plus de mission. Il faisait chaud. La langue qui le caressait était douce. Il n'avait pas envie de l'arrêter._

_Une partie de son cerveau suggéra tout de même que c'était étrange et anormal de faire ça avec Duo. C'était un ami. C'était un homme. Et ils venaient à peine de se retrouver. Et ils étaient encore un peu en colère l'un contre l'autre. Et puis après l'expérience dans la baignoire il serait opportun de commencer à s'inquiéter de ce que le châtain avait l'intention de faire. Duo lui mordilla méthodiquement un téton et cette partie rétive de son cerveau eut la décence de se taire._

_L'envie se réveilla dans le ventre d'Heero, exigeant plus, plus fort et plus vite. Il se redressa sur un coude, emprisonna le visage de l'assassin entre ses mains, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa jalousement. C'était vraiment bon. Cette langue mutine qui ne se laissait pas capturer, le goût piquant de sa peau, le petit gémissement de plaisir qu'émit le natté quand il comprit qu'il lui répondait, qu'il acceptait de jouer avec lui. Heero frôla son menton, caressa sa nuque, enfouit son visage dans son cou. La peau blanche et fine, les frissons du corps brûlant contre le sien, tout était délicieux, puissant, enivrant. Il eut un grognement de frustration en se souvenant qu'il ne pouvait pas le renverser sur le dos à cause de sa blessure._

_A contre cœur, il se résolut à le dévorer à l'endroit où il se trouvait, mordant la peau de sa gorge, de son torse, de ses tétons, glissant ses mains dans son dos, suivant le chemin de la longue tresse le long de la colonne vertébrale jusqu'à ses fesses qu'il pressa avidement._

_Duo rompit leur baiser pour reprendre son souffle, puis il se recula un peu et plongea son visage entre leurs deux corps._ _Heero n'avait pas réalisé que son sexe était dur jusqu'à ce qu'il le sente s'enfoncer dans la bouche brûlante. Il ne put retenir un cri extatique lorsque la fournaise étroite et gourmande l'engloutit. Les lèvres de Duo le tétaient, sa langue taquine le suçait, ses doigts impudiques pétrissaient ses bourses, caressaient l'intérieur de ses jambes. Il lui fallu du temps pour comprendre que les gémissements désespérés étaient les siens._

_L'autre main continuait à caresser son corps, laissant des traînées de feu embraser sa peau, attiser la tempête en lui. Son corps semblait reconnaître celui de Duo, lui répondre, communiquer avec lui dans une osmose dont son esprit était exclu. _

_Duo lâcha sa hampe et étouffa un rire quand Heero grogna d'indignation. Puis la bouche vorace descendit entre ses fesses sans la moindre pudeur. La langue de feu fit mine de dessiner les caractères d'un alphabet maudit autour de l'anneau de chair avant de s'y glisser, jalouse et intrusive, arrachant au brun un cri de vif plaisir. Elle joua un jeu diabolique qui faisait gémir Heero, agacé autant qu'enchanté par les caprices de cette langue indisciplinée et mutine._

_Puis Duo éloigna son visage et se replaça au dessus du brun comme un animal cruel qui surveille une proie. Une sensation de gêne fit frissonner Heero lorsque Duo introduit un doigt en lui. La sensation était totalement différente de la douleur déchirante qu'il avait ressentie un moment plus tôt. C'était un peu désagréable mais très doux et il ne protesta pas, ni quand Duo introduisit un deuxième doigt, ni quand il en ajouta un troisième. La douleur s'estompait rapidement. Duo exerçait une pression permanente faisant de lents mouvements circulaires apaisants, massant avec une patience infinie. Heero avait cessé de bouger, il avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard améthyste qui le scrutait. Il était attentif à la sensation comme à un bruit lointain, il se concentrait sur la délicatesse de l'ancien pilote, sur la façon dont son visage le rassurait._

_Il songea que le prix à payer pour garder l'assassin en vie n'était pas si affreux que ça. Que le marché qu'il avait conclu avec le Dieu de la Mort lui-même n'était pas inique ou injuste. Peut-être un peu déraisonnable, mais c'était vraiment bon…_

_Délicatement, Duo retira ses doigts, lui laissant une impression de vide. Il se pencha un peu plus sur le brun et l'embrassa jusqu'à l'asphyxie._

_Lorsqu'il le pénétra pour la seconde fois la sensation fut exactement la même. Malgré la douceur et la tendresse, malgré la lenteur de ses mouvements, Heero aurait hurlé de douleur si la bouche de Duo ne l'avait pas bâillonné d'une manière aussi agréable. Tous ses muscles protestèrent contre l'invasion, se crispèrent, résistant avec obstination. Heureusement le natté resta immobile et c'était un miracle en soi, parce qu'étouffé par cette douleur, il n'aurait jamais trouvé la force de se débattre si l'Américain l'avait pris brutalement._

– _Heero ? appela la voix familière._

_Il ne l'avait pas entendu pendant deux ans mais il la connaissait mieux qu'il ne connaissait sa propre voix._

– _Si de toute ton existence tu ne dois faire confiance qu'à une seule personne, une seule fois, c'est moi et c'est maintenant, dit Duo très sérieusement._

_Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Une larme roula sur la joue d'Heero que Duo embrassa tendrement. Son membre se retira lentement et le pénétra à nouveau. Mais cette fois, le brun fit un terrible effort pour empêcher ses muscles de se contracter. Le résultat fut immédiat : un frisson de plaisir le parcourut, encore mélangé à la tension et au malaise, mais c'était un très bon début._

– _C'est ça, détend-toi, l'encouragea le natté qui semblait faire un effort monstrueux pour ne pas l'empaler sur place_

_Heero capitula. Il enlaça l'assassin qu'il avait poursuivi avec tant de hargne et d'acharnement et était maintenant un peu trop proche de lui pour son propre bien. Il enfonça ses doigts dans les cheveux aux reflets auburn et inspira profondément. C'était à l'encontre de tout ce qu'on lui avait appris. Faire confiance à quelqu'un de cette façon, se donner, prendre le risque de souffrir et d'être blessé, s'en remettre entièrement à une autre personne, c'était aussi stupide que sauter dans le vide._

_Pourtant il fit ce terrible effort et lorsque Duo s'enfonça à nouveau en lui, il ne lui opposa aucune résistance. Le natté lui sourit pour l'encourager, sentant l'étau se desserrer. Ils grognèrent de satisfaction quand le châtain s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde, les unissant plus étroitement qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été._

_Duo entama des mouvements plus amples, plus puissants, plus rapides, lui arrachant des gémissements d'extase._

– _J'aurais dû faire ça il y a longtemps, haleta l'Américain. De la boue noire des champs de bataille, aux étendues glaciales de l'univers… on aurait dû ne faire que ça à chaque endroit où on est passé…_

– _Il n'est pas encore trop tard pour revisiter ces endroits, répondit Heero en enroulant ses jambes autour du bassin du châtain, approfondissant la pénétration._

_Il pensa vaguement que les points de suture ne tiendraient jamais et qu'il faudrait les refaire en accusant un coup de reins brutal qui le fit voir blanc comme si un éclair s'était abattu juste devant ses yeux, comme s'il avait transpercé son corps. Sans qu'il comprenne comment, l'abominable douleur s'était transformée en une vague de plaisir dévastatrice en quelques minutes seulement. C'était bien plus puissant que la peur ou la colère, c'était mille fois mieux que piloter un gundam, mille fois plus grisant que les batailles dans l'espace. S'il avait cru vivre jusque là il s'était trompé. S'il avait cru ressentir quelque chose ça avait été une illusion. La sensation le happa encore et encore, déferlant sur lui comme un torrent furieux. Ses hanches se jetèrent avec désespoir contre celles de Duo. Son corps se creusa de lui-même approfondissant la pénétration, changeant l'angle sans qu'il ne maîtrise rien, accueillant avec un acharnement paniqué les spasmes de plaisir, incapable de contrôler la tension de ses muscles autour du sexe qui le labourait. Il prenait de grandes inspirations sifflantes et affolées, lançait un appel suppliant au regard pourpre qui semblait aussi perdu que lui, sans comprendre lui-même ce qu'il implorait._

_Et puis dans un spasme de plaisir plus violent que les autres il comprit ce qu'il avait appelé de tout son être. La jouissance le surprit, prenant possession de son corps, raidissant tous ses muscles, électrisant chaque parcelle de sa peau, manquant de faire éclater son cœur. Sa semence se répandit entre leurs deux corps en jets tièdes. Il sentit le corps de Duo réagir de la même manière, il sentit son membre pulser fort à l'intérieur de lui, comme s'il essayait de repousser les parois beaucoup trop étroites. La force de son propre orgasme le rendit aveugle quelques secondes. Il renversa la tête en arrière à la recherche de l'air qui lui manquait, essayant d'ignorer les picotements qu'il ressentait dans les membres. Duo poussa une dernière fois en lui avec une brutalité cruelle qu'il trouva merveilleuse et s'effondra sur lui, à l'article de la mort._

_Ils restèrent ainsi, échoués sur les rives du Styx, sans rien dire, trop occupés à ne pas mourir asphyxiés. La vue du brun lui revint doucement et il regarda distraitement le ciel noir qui s'étendait à l'infini derrière la vitre terne, des éclairs blancs illuminaient les nuées grises. _

– _Tu n'avais pas le droit de me sauver si c'est pour repartir te battre, accusa la voix faible de Duo après de longues minutes. J'aurais préféré mourir que te voir encore t'éloigner…_

_Il était agrippé à lui de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait. Comme si Heero allait se lever dans l'instant et partir. Le brun n'arrivait même pas à penser, son cerveau n'était pas assez oxygéné._

– _Dépose les armes maintenant, supplia le natté d'une voix un peu tremblante. N'y retourne pas…_

– _Ne disparaît plus là où je ne peux pas te retrouver... et je cesserai de me battre, articula difficilement le soldat. Je resterai avec toi._

_Duo fit un effort suprême pour se relever et ses améthystes plongèrent dans les yeux d'Heero avec surprise. Puis comprenant que la proposition était sérieuse, le natté finit par sourire. Et c'était assurément le plus beau sourire qu'il ait fait de sa vie. Heero l'embrassa, mettant toute la tendresse et toute la passion qu'il pouvait dans ce baiser. Puis Duo retomba sur la poitrine du brun et s'endormit presque aussitôt._

_Le Japonais passa ses doigts sur la blessure de la balle et constata que le fil avait miraculeusement tenu, Duo avait dû s'appuyer sur son autre bras. Puis il serra plus fort le garçon contre lui et le renversa sur le côté dans une position qui leur permettrait à tout deux de respirer convenablement._

_Heero s'endormit en paix avec lui-même pour la première fois de sa vie._

_A suivre..._

_Ecriture achevée le 31/05/2010_


	5. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

_**02 Décembre 199 A.C.  
**__**6h59 – Londres – Quartier Général des Preventers**_

_Réléna sortit de l'ascenseur en tenant une lourde mallette noire et traversa le long couloir. Derrière la grande baie vitrée, au milieu du ciel rouge amarante, au sommet d'un immeuble immense, une horloge numérique lui confirma que l'heure était indécente pour une visite diplomatique. Mais étant donné les circonstances, le plus tôt serait le mieux._

_Elle arrangea rapidement ses cheveux et rassembla sa détermination. La porte du bureau de la Présidente des Preventers s'ouvrit avant qu'elle n'ait frappé. Elle regarda avec surprise l'homme au crâne dégarni qui l'invitait à entrer en lui adressant un sourire espiègle._

– _Nous vous attendions mademoiselle Peacecraft, dit-il d'une voix enjouée, votre voyage s'est-il bien passé ?_

– _Oui, bien monsieur, merci._

_L'homme se pencha au dessus d'elle quand elle passa à sa hauteur et lui souffla « Prenez garde, elle est d'une humeur massacrante. »_

_La jeune femme lutta pour garder son sérieux et ne pas pouffer._

_Lady Une se tenait derrière son bureau, glaciale et rigide. Mais Réléna ignora son humeur et lui adressa son plus beau sourire._

_Les deux femmes se saluèrent poliment et Middie Une attaqua sans plus de cérémonie._

– _Je vous ai demandé de venir car à la place du rapport de monsieur Yuy concernant une mission de la plus haute importance, j'ai reçu un rapport écrit de votre main. Pourriez-vous m'expliquer mademoiselle Peacecraft, pourquoi mon agent vous a chargé de me transmettre ces informations confidentielles et pourquoi il m'est impossible de le contacter ?_

– _Bien sûr. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'hier mon frère a demandé la mise aux arrêts des anciens membres de l'Alliance participant au projet de construction d'un spatioport devant la commission des Preventers réunie en session extraordinaire ?_

_Lady Une tiqua._

– _Evidemment, répondit-elle d'une voix froide._

– _Alors vous comprenez que la mission de protection des dignitaires a été interrompue par voie de fait. Votre « agent » avait une autre affaire urgente à régler, j'ai donc pris sur moi de vous informer de l'arrêt de sa mission et du décès du Maréchal Van Leiner. En outre, je vous demande de ne pas poursuivre Duo Maxwell et sa complice Lisa Fuchs pour les assassinats qu'ils ont commis puisque ces actes, bien qu'illégaux ont grandement facilité les actions menées pour neutraliser les dignitaires._

– _Vous exigez beaucoup de chose, princesse…_

– _J'en ai les moyens, répondit la jeune femme avec un sourire et un aplomb charmant._

_Lady Une sembla soudain perdre patience. Elle retira ses lunettes, les posa devant elle sur son bureau et se pencha en avant._

– _Réléna, cessons de jouer à ce jeu je vous prie, vous savez où se trouve Heero. Dites-le moi._

– _On vous aura mal renseignée, Lady Une, j'ignore tout de l'endroit où il se trouve._

– _Ne l'avez-vous pas rencontré à Seattle ?_

– _Si._

– _Et où l'avez-vous vu la dernière fois ?_

_La Présidente de l'organisation des Preventers faisait un effort remarquable pour ne pas se mettre en colère face au manque de coopération de la princesse._

– _Il m'a donné rendez-vous dans le hall d'un hôtel du centre ville de Seattle. Il était venu récupérer ses affaires. Lui et Duo Maxwell partaient ensemble… Ils ne m'ont rien dit de leur destination._

_Le regard de Réléna glissa du visage furieux de Lady Une au sourire radieux d'Howard qui se tenait derrière elle. Il y avait au moins une personne pour qui cette nouvelle semblait être excellente._

– _Heero m'a demandé de vous transmettre un message, à vous et à ses anciens coéquipiers, continua l'héritière de Sank. Il a dit que la prochaine fois que la paix serait gravement menacée, ils reviendraient se battre tous les deux pour la défendre. D'ici-là, ils vous demandent de faire comme s'ils n'existaient pas._

_Le visage de Lady Une était d'un rouge soutenu et Howard avait mis sa main devant sa bouche pour s'empêcher de rire._

– _Ah, j'ai failli oublier ! continua Réléna, théâtralement, en ouvrant la mallette sur le bureau. Il m'a aussi confié cet ordinateur._

_Elle tendit le PC portable à Middie Une qui le prit de mauvaise grâce._

– _Il a dit que toutes les informations confidentielles liées à son travail se trouvaient dedans et que vous pouviez les utiliser comme bon vous semble._

_Lady Une croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil._

– _Cette farce ne m'amuse pas du tout, mademoiselle. Si vous avez un moyen de le contacter, dites-lui qu'il ne me sera pas possible de lui passer ses caprices. Partir en pleine mission et protéger un assassin est une chose très grave. Le fait que ces dignitaires soient accusés de complot ne justifie en rien leur assassinat et monsieur Maxwell devra être jugé pour ses crimes._

_Réléna fronça les sourcils. Sa bonne humeur sembla soudain s'envoler._

– _Howard ! aboya Une. Envoyez la description de messieurs Heero Yuy et Duo Maxwell à la police criminelle intergouvernementale et à toutes les agences de voyage de la Terre et des Colonies. Qu'on les retrouve au plus… _

– _Lady Une ! coupa Réléna d'une voix rendue haut-perchée par la colère. Si vous faites ça, je vous jure de lever une armée moi-même et de mettre en pièce chaque institution, chaque organisation, chaque personne qui tentera de les empêcher d'être libres ! Les pilotes de Gundam se sont suffisamment battus, ont suffisamment étaient inquiétés, pourchassés et accusés, pour le restant de leur vie. A présent s'ils veulent disparaître, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire ! Et ne vous occupez pas pour ces meurtres. Ma famille se charge d'étouffer cette affaire._

_Lady Une plissa les yeux._

– _La famille Peacecraft se compromettrait dans une affaire de meurtre ?_

– _Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous…_

– _Pourquoi faites-vous ça ?_

– _Parce que j'ai une dette envers eux. Chaque habitant de cette planète et des colonies a une dette envers eux._

_Middie Une resta silencieuse un moment, elle se tourna vers Howard qui lui fit signe d'accepter les conditions de la princesse. Puis elle retrouva son sang froid et fit un vague geste de main qui signifiait qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle renonçait, et surtout qu'elle ne voulait plus voir la jeune fille._

_Howard tourna le visage vers la grande baie vitrée pour cacher son hilarité. Au-delà de la Tamise en flammes, sous le ciel rouge sang, se levait un nouveau soleil coulé dans l'or pur, d'un éclat aussi précieux que la liberté._

**Fin**

_Ecriture achevée le 01/06/2010_

* * *

_Blabla de l'auteuse :  
__Je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de cet épilogue, peut-être que je le réécrirai un jour...  
__Et vous, vous êtes satisfaits ?_ ^_^ _Review ?_


End file.
